With the development of Internet and mobile Internet technologies, most merchants choose to deliver advertisements through advertisement delivery platforms. For example, advertisers publish advertisement links on advertisement delivery platforms to guide users to their websites. The advertising effect is evaluated by tracking users' behaviors.
Generally, the advertising effect is tracked based on cookies stored on users' local terminals. The principle of this method is as follows: After a user clicks an advertisement jump link, the user receives content returned by an accounting receiving server. The accounting receiving server generally is a server of an advertisement delivery platform. Here, the advertisement jump link is an address that jumps to the accounting receiving server. In the above-mentioned process, the accounting receiving server records, in the user cookies, advertisement-associated information corresponding to the advertisement jump link, and when returning data, informs a browser or application used by the user of the target advertisement address to which it is redirected or jumps to. Statistics-collecting code for tracking the advertisement needs to be embedded at the target address of the advertisement. The statistics-collecting code can read advertisement-associated information that is previously written to the user's cookies by the accounting receiving server. If the user successfully jumps to the web page corresponding to the target address of the advertisement, the statistics-collecting code returns the advertisement-associated information in the cookies, together with a message indicating successful arrival, to a statistics server. In this way, the advertising effect can be determined based on the data returned.
However, this method has the following shortcomings. First, if the user deletes cookies, uses the privacy protection mode, or sets a Do Not Track function for the browser, this method will become ineffective. Second, when the user clicks multiple advertisement jump links within a short period of time, advertisement-associated information may be overwritten by the latter advertisement click operation, affecting the accuracy of evaluation of the advertising effect.